mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SirLinkalot96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 19:51, August 23, 2010 Hey dude. I have my own tension. Hal The Cheese Burger is here. --At0micb0mb123 06:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Worthless little brat, there should be a rule that fanon itdiots like you shouldn't be welcome at this wikia, why are you here along with your stupid friend,--Seth Tomasino 06:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Calling me a stalker? how come you know so much about me trying to become an admin, god you're a weirdo--Seth Tomasino 08:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Seth has stated that he has given in his plans to become an admin and i've had a word with him about his manners toward other users. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry for everything, after getting that message from the Red Dead Wiki, I admit myself I am not a good user and whoever that person was has faith in me to try and become a good user.--Seth Tomasino 18:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Since I'm friends with AtomicBomb123, I was hoping we could start a new and become friends--Seth Tomasino 18:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Have you gotten RDR Undead Nightmare it's cool :)--Seth Tomasino 22:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That's why I have a PS3, though I never play Grand Theft Auto before, parents won't let me have it.--Seth Tomasino 00:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That is a scary game, but that's nothing my first M game was Jaws Unleashed and I was 11, my mom thought it was the old one(the arcade version), but I told her it was different, and yet she bought it, what was your firts M rated game?--Seth Tomasino 00:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Man that guy is a jerk, circut city has probaly be the most worst store there is, glad it's close for good, and did here that beaver boy is now having his own movie, this is stupid he's not special or a god for crissakes.--Seth Tomasino 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That's something we can all agree on, I like that How To Make Justin Beiber Cry blog post it was funny--Seth Tomasino 02:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU THINK THAT'S WORST, a group of girls sang "Baby" over and over, and GOD I WANTED TO BASH MY HEAD TO THE WALL--Seth Tomasino 02:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Have you watch Naruto?--Seth Tomasino 02:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) "OKAY SHOW"?! DUDE.... COLD, naa I'm just playing also are you from Mass.?--Seth Tomasino 18:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude you gotta see this music video about RDR, it's called "Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory" it is awsome.--Seth Tomasino 19:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Take caution if you go down Conn. there's a lot of people who hate people from Mass. Yankies Fan normally, but that's the southern side, what's it like in Mass.?--Seth Tomasino 20:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's alright and beautiful, however there's three mafias, one bicker gang and the rest which are street gangs, they are pussy, put in their place by the mob, a gang member got shot in a head due to a vendetta, but overall if you don't mind rich bullies, drugies,(mainly the rich and the poor) and the southern redneck pride that makes it a bad place, however there were a lot of celebrities that lived around where I live, some were the old ones too. Bridgeport you might hate, everyone got this tough attitude not scared of anything sorta way.--Seth Tomasino 21:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you know the five families as well, the Gambino and Genovese wanted Bridgeport, and due the street gangs and it's very strange that whenever someone got shot people start to think it was a gang activity,howvever I doubt it, also there's a lot of white supremacy in bridgeport.--Seth Tomasino 03:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No one was killed (luckily) but one was seriously injured and might not make it. --At0micb0mb123 01:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I had a snow day too, I spent the whole day sleeping which is good, hope we'll have no school on friday :)--Seth Tomasino 19:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) At0micb0mb123 You've probaly heard what happend to him.--Quiet Man 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I know, even so the WCC comfirm that they are sockpuppets, however it is hard to know.--Quiet Man 02:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well we'll have to wait for A-bomb to respond about this, if he doesn't then they were right, I don't know if it is even possible to hack someone elses account, Hal doesn't seem to be a smart person to know how to do that.--Quiet Man 02:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) They do have different personalities, but it's really hard to figure it out.--Quiet Man 12:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you think the WCC is right?--Quiet Man 20:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You said that you and him are friends on the Xbox, so maybe you could contact him.--Quiet Man 02:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, however lets not try to get this out of hand, if he does ignore you, then we should let it go, I have a lot stuff I should be more concern about.--Quiet Man 03:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Three things on my mind would be CAPT, a girl and my birthday, as I remember your birthday is on a february as well.--Quiet Man 20:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, your birthday is on the 22nd, while my birthday is on the 23rd. that makes us pices,you're very lucky you found a girl that likes gaming, the girl I like is Lidia pretty much likes rock n roll she's very beautiufl and nice.--Quiet Man 02:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well Lidia had a crush on me, and can't get over her.--Quiet Man 03:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 16, you?--Quiet Man 03:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That explains the 96 in your username, are you taking CAPT this year?--Quiet Man 03:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's this test that I have to take in order to graduate, total bullshit however the principle offered a pize, for attendence, not grades, the prizes are an ipad, ipod, limo ride or movie tickets, I think only CT have to take CAPT though, but I'm not too sure.--Quiet Man 03:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, however they are looking at the attendence, they don't care what grade we get on it, just hope I'll do my best and after that I might ask Lidia out.--Quiet Man 04:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I already know she likes me, so I could ask her out, but I don't think it'll work out.--Quiet Man 16:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You are right, however the other guys are total assholes and her friends are also my friends so I could have a chance--Quiet Man 01:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, do you have a winter vacation?--Quiet Man 01:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, me too, glad for a week of no school.--Quiet Man 01:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention, our birthdays are next week.--Quiet Man 01:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to be pushy, but did you check out the Bruce Lee wiki, if not have a look, it's awsome.--Quiet Man 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I could use a little help. :)--Quiet Man 02:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, the films article need some clean up, someone little asshole wrote some made up stuff of the cast.--Quiet Man 02:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, how you did?--Quiet Man 03:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey So, I was wanting to come back to Bully Fanon Wiki, but I know that if I went to Dan, or Jeff or Scarly they'd say no and block me. Now I know by now you don't like me either, but I want to write fan fiction again and well, there's no other wiki that has any Bully fan fiction. I know I've been a rude jerk but hear me out, that's all behined me. So maybe if you can talk to them about it I'd really appreciate it. But you know, I don't expect them to want to let me back on. But I promise my sockpuppet is done, my bragging is done, and anything else that annoyed you is done. I regret making a sockpuppet and I'm sorry. --Kingofawosmeness777 16:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you again, my life is pretty much shitty with school and friends, the girl I told you about pretty much now hates me, but you were right I've should've made a move in the beginning anyways what's going on?--[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 18:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea, thats what I figured. But it was worth a shot at least, I knew that I blew all my chances. I knew sockpuppetry was against the rules, but I didn't know it was that serious until I was banned since a ton of people did it. As for Bullwotth Academy Wiki, I just don't want to bother with it, its too much work. I'm working on a Death Wish Wiki and am mostly on Deadliest Fiction Wiki. Its just that I still want to write fan fiction there, I don't need to get back on Bully Wiki, but I want to get back on Bully Fanon Wiki, whats the point of writing fan fiction for no one? But liek you said, the chances are slim. --Kingofawosmeness777 18:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Protestant, not a Catholic, just so were clear. Islam is the worlds fastest declining region, has caused more deaths in the 3rd world in the last decade that anything else as a result of extremism, Muhammad killed people and beat his 6 year old wives, and not to mention that the Quar'an teaches that everyone who is not a Muslim must be punished and killed and teaches how to properly kill and infidel. I'm not a racist, just a Christian. --Kingofawosmeness777 00:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) They got freedom of speech here in Canada too buddy boy. --Kingofawosmeness777 00:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This is for the record. I'm not mad at Dan for his religion, I'm mad at how rude and controlling he is. It has nothing to do with the fact he's a Muslim, and in fact I'm sorry for insulting Islam but in my rant I was pretty mad and was looking for anything I could say. Just to clarify, I'm not racist and am only mad at Dan for the fact of how much of a know it all dictator he is. Not because he's a Muslim. --Kingofawosmeness777 20:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) On another note, this is the most British thing I've ever seen, in a good way. I just thought it was so British. Again, sorry for any racist things, I only dislike Dan because of how much of an annoying idiot he is. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I read your message on the Talk Page of Kingofawosmeness777 and could not help to giggle a little bit. Islam does not accept everyone, Islam is the most bigoted thing there is and probably even beats the NSDAP when it comes to having Nazi like opinions and views. Muhammad (Swedish spelling, I apologize if I spelled it the wrong way in English) was a terrible bigot who married a 9 year old girl when he himself was past 60. Islam despises homosexuals and spreads hatred throughout the Western World. It disgusts me. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I removed that video KOA left you because it was showing up in the videos category and i didn't want on the wiki as it is totally irrelevant to the wiki. Tom Talk 00:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog "The Lobby", it's getting popular.--[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 22:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) His religion is trash. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 13:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I send Amathzutus a warning saying he better stop insulting Muslim belief.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 20:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You won't get blocked. Tom Talk 20:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry you won't, is Dan aware of what's going on?--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 20:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the commet he left on my blog"Quiet Man are you retarded?!" he sounds a lot like KOA.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it really doesn't matter to me, after that "incident" I told on my blog, those security guards didn't bother to say sorry, dumb fat ignorant fucks.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) KOA now thinks that Amathzutus and him are the same person, it's on my talk page.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My spelling isn't bad at all. Just look around at messages I've left. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Annoying Goober that boy is.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I spelled it that way on purpose, the name: Kingofawesomeness was already taken so I spelled it that way and added the 777 part. Trust me, if I make a grammar mistake it's because of how fast I type. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Is he McJeff? --Kingofawosmeness777 21:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What?--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way that idiot KOA thinks i'm a sockpuppet of McJeff.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) He's now promoted to Goofy Goober now ;)--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I know that he is not. I was just getting suspicious like everyone else is about everyone. I'll be honest with you. There's no point in arguing whilst hiding behind a keyboard. And the only wrong opinion is the one that you don't have. So, I'm only going to argue once provoked. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Please tell Dan and Jeff that I do not think that he or Jeff is Quiet Man. I seriously want them to know that I was mostly kidding and I do not think anyone has a sock. I really don't want them back on my case. Liek I've said before, I don't want to bother them anymore and I don't want them to bother me. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just please tell them that I don't think they have sockpuppts. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) User:Kingofawosmeness777|Kingofawosmeness777 OK I Know he Provoked you when he said things about your believes but I would like you guys to end this once and for all becuse it having a negative effect on the wiki.--Owen1983 22:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just want to say somthing I noticed that you and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN wrote on their character pages that Malcolm and Lindsey went to London. Thanks, I'm glad that you put that and not just something bad because of how I was acting. Just remember you and the other people on Bully Wiki can be mad at me, just don't be mad at Malcolm. Thanks again. --Kingofawosmeness777 20:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever considered adding templates on Bully Wiki? I think it would make the character pages look cool. Why don't you ask one of the admins about it. --Kingofawosmeness777 23:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw the blog KOA made "World War 3" ugh, he is really asking for another block.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 18:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) KOA keeps ranting about Canada winning against China, in my view China would destroy Canada less than 5 seconds.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You sure? --[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He said yes.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I notice your siganture is a little messed up, want me to help?--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well instead of putting codes down, you create a sig, on WCC , I send you a link.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Right here put down Template:User:SirLinkalot96/sig as your title.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste this: [[User:SirLinkalot96|'SirLinkalot96']] (Talk) Try to publish it, with out the text.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 21:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Got it KOA spotted me ;)--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'''))))]] ~ Talk 21:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC)